From A Raven's Eye
by Laighondale
Summary: Set after the episode where Brooke tells Lucas she's pregnant. Includes Nayley, Jeyton and Brucas! Please read and review!
1. The Secret's Out

This is my first One Tree Hill fic so I would really appreciate any comments or feedback thanks.

Takes place in the episode where Brooke tells Lucas she is pregnant. The story starts when Lucas goes into Brooke's room near the end of the episode.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Secret's Out

Brooke lying sprawled out on her bed turned her attention from the TV to look in the direction of her bedroom door after hearing a light knock. Her expression turned sour really fast. She sighed and sat up while turning the TV off. "What part of stay away from me do you not understand?" She said through her teeth.

Lucas stepped forward into her room closing the door gently behind him, "Just give me like sixty seconds, okay?" he almost pleaded.

"I'm sorry but argument cut off was nine o'clock," She snapped glaring at him.

"Well I don't wanna argue, you don't have to say anything, just listen," He told her moving closer.

She stared hard faced at him for a moment, before sighing and nodding.

Lucas sat down on the bed beside her, "My dad didn't want me, not that he just didn't want to claim me but he didn't want me to be born and I always thought that when I'd start a family I'd be older and settled and I'd be…"

"In love?" Brooke cut in sharply

"Yeah," Lucas answered sheepishly then added, "And so did my mum."

Brooke softened a little bit, " Lucas…"

"No, this whole thing scares the hell out of me, okay but whatever you decide to do I'll be there and if you're not ready… but if you wanna have this baby then so do I. And whatever it takes for me to be a good father… I'll be there… always. I promise you I won't let you down," He finished giving her a small reassuring smile.

Brooke looked at him tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey," Lucas soothed gently rubbing her thigh.

"I'm so scared and I don't know what to do…" She broke down tears flowing down her cheeks "This wasn't supposed to happen," She whispered.

"I know, I know," He soothed slowly extending his arms out and pulling her close to him "It'll be okay, trust me." He comforted stroking her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder as she cried.

Suddenly she pulled away and stared at him. "Trust you? Look what happened last time I did that?" She snapped

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out just a stutter.

"What does that say? You can't even think of a defence for yourself" She said shaking her head at him

"Brooke just listen," He begged reaching for her hand.

She immediately snatched her hand away, " I think I've done enough of that tonight," She said quickly

"Brooke come on you can't shut me out like this, it's not fair," He protested

"Ha! Is you cheating on me with my best friend fair?" Lucas hung his head in shame. "Exactly, so don't you dare talk to me about fair, infact why don't you just not talk to me at all?"

Lucas looked at her " Brooke…"

"I want you to leave now," She said firmly looking back round at the TV and turning it on.

Lucas got of the bed and headed to the door, taking a last look at her before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Lucas sighed heavily as he entered the café after leaving Brooke's house. He didn't want to go home yet, he couldn't face his mum just yet. Haley appeared from behind the counter she smiled when she saw him, "Hey,"

"Hey," He forced the biggest smile he could muster which obviously wasn't very convincing.

"Okay whats wrong?" She asked straightaway.

Lucas didn't answer.

"I'm guessing its to do with either Peyton or Brooke," She pressed, "And I've seen you with Brooke a lot today and you've both been acting really strange so I'm going to go with Brooke," She concluded.

Lucas just shrugged.

"Oh come on, I'm your best friend, you can tell me," She smiled sweetly at him.

He sighed, "Okay then I could use your advice anyway, I made a huge mistake Hayley and … it's such a mess I really don't know what to do and Brooke's not speaking to me so I don't know what she knows and…"

"Okay Luke slow down, you wanna tell me what you're talking 'bout first," She stopped him

"Brooke's pregnant," He said quietly looking straight at Hayley.

She looked shocked and took a minute before she spoke, " Okay, was totally not expecting that," She sank down on a stool and looked at Lucas "What are you gonna do?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know," He whispered his head falling on her shoulder.

She hugged him, "It's gonna be okay," She felt as if she had to say it, not knowing if there was any truth behind it.

He weakly smiled at her as he pulled away, they were interrupted by Nathan walking in walking in awkwardly after seeing them in such a state, "Em… I just came to see if you need a ride home?" He asked Hayley.

"Thanks but I think I'm gonna stay here for a while," She said softly looking at Lucas.

Lucas smiled gratefully at her, "No hales, you go," He said firmly.

"Are you sure?" She asked sceptically

He laughs slightly " Yeah sure, I'll talk to you tomorrow,"

"Count on it," She said rising from her stool giving him a last hug before walking out the door with Nathan.

* * *

"So what was that about in there?" Nathan asked once they were in his car

Hayley shrugged, "Nothing,"

"Oh come on Hayley it was definitely something," He pressed.

"Nathan I can't," Haley said softly biting her lip.

"Right its okay, I get it, its between you and Lucas…its just I though us being together was important to you too,"

"It is," She said firmly.

"Well then surely you can trust me," He added giving her a smile.

"Fine," She sighed giving in, "But you can't tell anyone, okay?"

He nodded, "Sure,"

"Brooke's pregnant," Haley told him in a serious tone.

His eyes widened slightly, "Woah that's big," He commented.

"I know that's why I wasn't going to tell you," She explained.

"And Lucas is the dad?" Nathan asked.

Haley nodded.

Nathan nodded too then took her hands, "Look I'm glad you told me," He gently kissed her lips, she smiled before kissing him back.

* * *

Brooke lay in her bed; the covers pulled tightly over her head in a bid to block out the real world.

"Yeah that's pretty much what I did when I first found out I was pregnant too," Brook was surprised at the voice. She sat up quickly.

"Karen what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Your door was open, I thought I should come and see you, Lucas told me everything," Karen explained.

"What? That I'm with child," Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and about the argument you had last night," She added, "Look Brooke, I've been through this so I know how you feel and why you're hiding in you bedroom but believe hiding is not the right answer,"

"I just don't know how to face everyone," Brooke explained.

"It doesn't matter what they think though, all that matters is what you think and plus they won't even know just now anyway,"

"I suppose," Brook sighed, "Karen how did you know you wanted to keep Lucas?" She asked.

"Well I just had this feeling in my heart that I wanted him and then I couldn't imagine my future without him," Karen answered smiling at Brooke. "I guess you haven't decided yet but listen you've got something I didn't have, the father of your baby actually wants to help and take responsibility for this baby's life,"

"But I don't know if I can trust Lucas again," Brooke started.

"I'm not asking you to take him back, just give him a chance, he'll be a good dad and I believe he won't let this baby down so Brooke for the baby's sake give Lucas a chance," Karen encouraged gently.

Brooke nodded slightly.

"And why don't you go to school eh? Take your mind off things for a while," Karen suggested.

"Thanks Karen," Brooke got up and gave her a hug.

"Your welcome," Karen smiled reassuringly.

* * *

"Oh my God that's so sad, its totally lowered her market value," Tim sighed.

"Tim!" Nathan shook his head in disgust.

"What it has, she's not exactly going to be fit in eight months time or something, plus then she'll have a baby…"

"Okay Tim I get it," Nathan shut him up.

Suddenly Brooke walked into the gym in her cheerleading outfit and went over to her fellow cheerleaders.

"So Brooke you're not going to be able to wear that for much longer eh?" Tim called to her, Nathan nudged him to stop and glared at him but Tim took no notice.

"What are you talking about Tim?" Brook asked oblivious.

Lucas with the rest of the team walked over to them all.

"You know with you being pregnant and all," Tim explained.

Nathan put his head in his hands, some people gasped obviously shocked while others didn't seem to shocked at all, half expecting it to happen. Brooke looked like she was about to faint while Lucas looked utterly shocked at how Tim knew.

"Is it true?" Some of the cheerleaders mumbled.

"Brooke…" Lucas started.

Brooke suddenly looked at him, "You!" She shouted fiercely, "This sis all your fault, you were the only other person who knew and I sure as hell didn't tell anybody so it must have been you…what were you saying last night about you not letting me down again…I guess you just can't keep a promise can you, you know I actually came here to give you a chance…well not anymore!"

"Brooke," Lucas tried desperately.

"Stay away form me," She said gritting her teeth and with that she ran form the gym leaving everyone staring after her in awe.

She was in such a hurry she bumped right into Peyton on the way out, "Sorry," she mumbled still walking.

"Brooke are you okay?" Peyton called after her concerned.

Brooke turned round. "I'm fine," She said tears pouring down her face.

"You're obviously not, whats wrong?" Peyton asked.

"Bit late to care about my feelings now," Brooke snapped.

"Brook I've always cared about you and I know I haven't shown that much lately but I do care, now will you please tell mw whats wrong," Peyton urged.

"Well why don't you go into the gym and you'll find out," Brooke told her flatly.

"I want to hear it form you," Peyton said gently.

Brooke sighed, "I'm pregnant…there you happy now?"

Peyton looked surprised but shook it off quickly realising Brooke needed her right now, "Are you?" She asked softly.

Brooke shook her head as more tears spilled. Peyton went over to Brooke and threw her arms around her tightly. Brook wanted to pull away but somehow she couldn't so she let herself sink into Peyton's arms glad of the support, "I'm here for you," Peyton assure her, "If you let me/" she waited for Brooke's answer.

"Thank you," Was all Brooke said while resting her head on her best friend's shoulder.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon! 


	2. A Lack of Trust

Chapter 2

A Lack of Trust

Lucas, anger bubbling inside him walked into the café spotting Haley straightaway serving a cup of coffee to a customer at the far table. Upon seeing Lucas she smiled, her usual cheerful way at him but at that moment Lucas really didn't feel much like smiling back at her.

She walked over to him, a confused expression on her face as if she couldn't work out why he looked so angry. "Hey," She said slowly her smile falling slightly.

He didn't even let a hint of a smile surface on his face as he looked at her, his eyes narrowed, "You told him didn't you?" His tone was almost fierce.

"Oh," she bit her lip and looked down suddenly interested in her feet.

"Oh? Is that all you're going to say?" Lucas fumed in disbelief.

"Luke don't freak out okay, he won't tell anyone," Haley attempted to make the situation better with no avail though.

"He won't tell anyone, she says," He gave a hollow laugh as he mocked her sarcastically.

Haley sighed keeping in her agitation, "I know you don't trust him but I do and I know he won't tell anyone," She stressed her point looking at him directly.

"Well Haley I really think you need to rethink the people you trust like I'm going to have to do now too," he said shaking his head at her.

"Okay Luke whats happened?" She asked losing her patience.

"I'll tell you whats happened!" He shouted not caring that he was causing a scene, Haley shocked at his outburst winced as he continued lowering his voice slightly, "Your trustworthy boyfriend has managed to let the whole team know about Brooke and she freaked at me assuming I told them all and now she's not speaking to me," He paused a moment and laughed to himself, "And you know what the funny thing is, right before the little announcement was made Brooke was just about to give me a chance…well I can pretty much forget about that now,"

"Lucas…I'm sorry," Haley was lost for words as she tried to get over the fact that Nathan had betrayed her trust and comfort Lucas at the same time, "I really didn't think…"

"Exactly you didn't think, I mean you know Nathan will do anything to get one up on me!" Lucas exclaimed still not believing she could be so stupid and thoughtless.

"Luke…I'm sorry, I…"

"Haley save it. I really can't look at you right now," Lucas turned away from her sighing regretfully, "Its my fault too, I shouldn't have told you, I should have kept my mouth shut but I thought hey Haley is my best friend I can trust her,"

"You can trust me! I'll come and se you later," She suggested pleadingly.

"I don't think so," Lucas said quietly his back still turned from her.

"When then?" She asked desperately.

"I don't know Haley," He rounded on her speaking loudly then he saw her sorrowful face he softened slightly, "If I can't trust you with something this important then how am I supposed to trust you ever again?" Haley you are my best friend and you let me down…I just need time to think,"

"Lucas," she tried on the verge of tears.

He shook his head at her, "Bye Haley," The he turned and left her standing alone.

* * *

Nathan opened the door of his apartment to reveal Haley standing there, a very pissed off looking Haley, she had dried tears in her eyes and a hard expression on her face as she pushed past Nathan into the apartment.

"Haley, let me explain," Nathan started quickly knowing automatically the reason she was there.

"I asked you not to tell anyone," she stated quietly in a slow voice to emphasis her point.

"I know and I only told Tim, he's like my best friend, how was I supposed to know he'd tell everyone, okay," Nathan explained calmly.

"No it's not okay Nathan!" Haley shrieked, "Because of your best friend I've gone and lost my best friend, how can you possibly think that could be okay?" She took out her anger on him by pushing him as hard as she could in his chest, which wasn't very hard, but it got her point across.

"Okay look I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen," He attempted to calm her down by putting his hand on her shoulder.

She dodged his hand quickly, "Well thanks to you Brooke lost all the little trust she had in Lucas and I've lost all the trust I had in you too," she glared at him, her voice icy cold.

"Haley, just give me a chance to…"

"No Nathan I'm all out of chances for you, I keep giving them to you and you keep blowing them and making me feel like such an idiot for giving you them in the first place," She shouted her temper rising.

"Haley…I love you," He said his words echoing around the now silent tension filled room.

She stopped shouting and calmed down for a moment. If he told her that the day before she would have been over the moon now they just felt hollow, empty. She shook her head at his hopeful face, "I'm sorry Nathan but I can't be with someone I don't trust," She looked almost pityingly at him before walking out, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Lucas bracing himself for fireworks walked up to the door he had seen a lot of lately and tried to push to open but it was locked tight, he sighed before banging on it loudly, "Brooke I know you are in there,"

"I'm sorry Brooke's not in right now but if you'd like to leave a message she'd be delighted to hear from you, except if you're name is Lucas Scott the she'd rather listen to one of Peyton's old rock records," Brooke knew she was being childish but she didn't care.

"I didn't tell Tim," Lucas tried shouting firmly through the door.

"Lucas I really don't care what you have to say because all that ever comes out your mouth is lies," She shouter her anger getting the better of her.

"I'm not giving up you know, I will prove to you that you can trust me," He said confidently.

There was no answer so he sighed heavily and walked away from the door. Making his way over to his truck he caught sight of Peyton walking towards him, she smiled softly at him.

He returned her smile except his version was less bright.

"So you know we haven't talked since this whole thin came out," Peyton said gently avoiding eye contact slightly.

"I know," Lucas sighed, "But then me and Brooke haven't really talked about any of this either,"

She gave him a sympathetic smile and patted his shoulder comfortingly, he gave a small smile, "I take it your talking to her again since you're here,"

Peyton nodded, "Well she need someone right now otherwise I don't think she would be,"

"At least she is though," Lucas pointed out wistfully.

"Lucas she will calm down and eventually she'll speak to you again, I know her," Peyton tried to reassure him.

He shook his head in a defeated way, "I really don't think she will, I messed up really bad…but I never meant to hurt her…I really cared…care about her, you know. I just want to see her smile that cheeky grin she has again or hear her shout Broody or even hear her whine at me," he smiled at his what he had just said realising how silly it sounded.

Peyton shared his smile, "I know she cares about you too, somewhere beneath all that anger and pain, give her time okay,"

Lucas nodded weakly, "See you later I guess," he gave one last look up at Brooke's bedroom window before slipping into his truck and driving off.

* * *

Peyton knocked on Brooke's door, "Brook its me, Peyton," She called out then she heard someone scurry over to the door and unlock it, next thing she saw was Brook standing in the doorway dragging her into the room and closing the door behind them again.

"Oh Brooke, its so dark in here," Peyton commented going over and pulling the curtains back letting a huge stream of sunlight pout into the room showing clearly the mess of the room, empty cup s lay sprawled about on the floor, clothes scattered about and magazines crumpled everywhere too.

Brook didn't look much better herself, her face was blotchy from crying, her hair was unbrushed, there was no sign of any make up on her face either and she was in her pyjamas. Very unBrookish.

"I like the dark," Brook stated flatly sitting down on her bed.

Peyton raised her eyebrows, "Okay where's the bright colourful cheerful Brooke Davis I know gone?"

"Lucas Scott destroyed her," She said quietly not looking at Peyton.

Peyton gave a small sympathetic smile and at down beside her, letting Brooke's head fall on to her shoulder, "He really cares about you, you know,"

"Yeah well he's got a funny way of showing it," Brooke snapped.

"Brooke you can shut him out, get angry at him, moan about him all you want but deep down I know you really miss him," Peyton said delicately hoping Brooke wasn't going to snap at her.

"Do you miss him?" Brooke asked suddenly.

Peyton was slightly taken aback by the question. They hadn't spoken properly about Lucas since she had become friends with Brooke again. She thought carefully about her answer, "No," She finally answered.

"No?" Brooke questioned in disbelief, "You mean you broke up out friendship for a guy you can get over that quickly,"

"The fact that I can get over him that quickly is proof to me that me and Lucas were just mean tot be friends," She explained then added quieter, "But I don't think you two were only meant to be friends,"

"We weren't meant to be anything, I wish I hadn't met him then I wouldn't be in this situation," Brooke pointed to her stomach and sighed heavily.

"You don't mean that, look I'm sorry for getting involved with Lucas because to be honest I think you two would still be together right now and I'm just sorry I ruined your happiness like that," Peyton sighed regretfully.

"No Peyton its okay you just showed me what a lying cheating scum he really is so technically I should be grateful to you," Brook half smiled.

"Brooke…"

"No can we not talk about him, please," Brooke pleaded weakly.

Peyton nodded, "So have you had any morning sickness yet?"

"Mmn I was up every hour on the hour this morning for just that cause," She moaned.

"Well maybe we should go out, you can't stay in here forever," Peyton suggested looking disapprovingly around the room.

"I don't want to face everyone…yet" She added seeing Peyton's look of disapproval come her way, "I promise I won't stay in here forever but I'm just not ready to leave yet,"

"Okay then well I don't want to abandon you but would you mind me going out for like an hour, only I promised Jake I would help him go shopping, it's a bit of nightmare with Jenny and his parents are working so…"

"Go, but promise you'll come back," Brooke pouted in playful way.

"Of course," She hugged Brooke tightly.

* * *

"Who is it?" Brooke asked a while later at hearing a knock on her door.

"Its…Haley," Came the muffled reply.

"Tutorgirl?" Brooke was surprised when she opened the door to reveal Haley standing there.

"Hi," Haley said softly, "Your front door was open so…" She trailed off, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Brooke said slowly still puzzling over why Haley would be there, she stepped to the side to allow Haley to enter, "So what are you doing here…I take it you heard the news?"

Haley nodded, "Actually that's why I'm here," She took a deep breath, "I'm the reason everyone found out, it was my fault I told Nathan and…well you know the rest I just want to say I'm really sorry,"

Brooke took a minute before answering, "…oh,"

"I'll leave now, you probably don't want to see me," Haley turned to leave when Brooke caught her arm.

"No Haley wait, I don't want you to leave…I don't blame you, if Lucas, I'm assuming it was Lucas who told you," Haley nodded, "The I guess its only right you'd want to tell your boyfriend,"

"Ex-boyfriend now," Haley added quietly.

"Oh…I'm sorry," Brooke said softly.

"Its okay, I'm better off without Nathan anyway," Haley said weakly trying to convince herself as much as Brooke.

"Yeah I'm better off without Lucas too," Brooke agreed putting her arm supportively around Haley both of them knowing their words weren't quite describing how they were feeling.

* * *

"Aww look she's asleep," Peyton told Jake as they stopped the pushchair outside the shop, "Do you want me to wait outside with her while you go in?" She asked.

"No its okay she's asleep she'll be fine," Jake said as he and Peyton both entered the shop together.

A woman watched the two go inside and then moved towards the pushchair and peered in at the sleeping baby girl. She then carefully moved the pushchair away from the shop checking no one saw her leave. Grinning happily to herself she then moved quicker as she pushed her daughter away.

* * *

Okay sorry for the delay in updating but homework and everything was getting on top of me but hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I'll update soon! Please review it motivates me to update quicker thanks! 


End file.
